Assassin: el enigma de Tetsu, capitulo 2
by Assassin Tetsu
Summary: La aventura de Ed ha comenzado en la Mansion Hinata, y el recuperar su arma le ha costado un duelo con Motoko a estas alturas ¿podrá sobrevivir en su primera batalla? ¿podrá controlar sus poderes ocultos? Capitulo 2: La Oscura mano de destino.


Assassin: El Enigma de Tetsu

Capitulo 2: La Oscura mano del destino.

- Que luz mas molesta…- dijo Ed al despertar en una habitación- ¿en donde estoy?- dijo preguntándose y volteando la mirada hacia los lados.

Se levantó entonces y observó que la "Espada Luna" había desaparecido.

- ¡La espada…… no está! Debo hallarla.

Al salir de la habitación, vio el misterioso pasillo repleto de puertas que lo llenaban de curiosidad al chico pero la puerta que despertó mas su interés era la puerta del Dojo (un Dojo es un espacio dentro de la casa tradicional japonesa que sirve para meditar o practicar algún arte marcial china, coreana o japonesa), por lo que se dirigió al dojo con el sigilo de un ninja; pero entonces escuchó voces de mujeres jóvenes acercándose, así que impulsándose rápidamente, trepó la pared y salto de ella a una viga del soporte entre la planta baja y el segundo piso y se posó sobre la viga como una araña y asi evitar que le encontrasen.

- No creo que haya sido buena idea traerlo aquí, Naru. Puede ser un ladrón o un violador y podría hacerte daño o a las demás.- decia una chica de cabello largo y negro.

- Pero Motoko, estaba por hacerse mucho daño en esa fuerte lluvia ¿Qué mas podía hacer?- respondió la chica de cabello castaño que había golpeado a Ed.

- Es ella…- susurraba Ed desde lo alto de la viga.

- El estaba armado cuando lo trajiste, eso fue muy imprudente y peligroso.

Cuando Naru y Motoko entraron a la otra habitación, Ed bajó de la viga y volvió a su cometido de entrar al dojo. Al llegar a la puerta, volteó a ambos lados para asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba despejado, entró con sigilo y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

- Ahí esta……- dijo Ed al ver el Sable Luna envainado y colocado en un atril frente a un pequeño altar y una armadura- ¿pero que significa esto? Que armadura mas curiosa veo……- al tocar la armadura, surgió un aura blanca rodeando la armadura haciendo aparecer una inscripción en una extraña que parecía una mezcla de chino, coreano y ainu- "Solo el caballero de la Luna podrá usar esta armadura, mientras tenga la espada, la pupila y el alma mas pura." Interesante, supongo. ¿Pero que tiene que ver conmigo?- tomó entonces la Espada Luna enfundada y la desenvainó observando lo magníficamente bien restaurada que estaba, sin manchas de sangre seca, ni melladuras, ni ningún otro desgaste.

- Bien, bien… así es como debe lucir un arma, quien la restauró sabia como estaba el rollo……

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- ese era un grito horrísono de una de las chicas de la mansión.

- Estoy en problemas- dijo Ed guardando su ninjato- bien, que comience la maldita función, si es que pueden detenerme, remedo de panolis.

Ed salio del dojo a gran velocidad con dirección a alguna posible salida.

Y en la habitación……

- ¿Qué pasó, Shinobu?- preguntó Naru a una niña como de 12 años de cabello negro y corto.

- Yo… solo fui a traerle comida al chico que trajiste y cuando volví aquí, ya no estaba…- decia la niña asustada.

- ¡Esto es tu culpa, Naru!- dijo Motoko enfadada- era de esperarse que esto sucediera, si le hace daño a alguna de las chicas, considérate vetada de la mansión.

- ¿Esa es la manera de tratar a tu amiga?

Era Ed quien estaba en la puerta, con pinta retadora.

- Tú… ¡¡lárgate de aquí si todavía te quedan fuerzas!!

- Esa no es manera de tratar a un invitado ¿no te parece?

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, intruso?

- Solamente la espada que cargo en mi espalda ahora y el darle las gracias a la chica que me golpeó por tomarse la molestia en traerme aquí.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes con Naru?!

- Naru… hermoso nombre para una chica tan linda y mona como la que veo ahora, pero me gustaría mucho escucharlo de ella y no de una lacra prepotente como tu……- dijo Ed en elogio a Naru y de insulto a Motoko.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

- Pues por que me atrevo y ya.

- No toleraré a un arrogante como tú¡¡¡¡DESENVAINA!!!!- gritó Motoko haciendo aparecer una espada de madera.

- Si tanto quieres enfrentarme…- dijo Ed revelando sus ojos rojos- … ¡¡complaceré tu deseo de MORIR!!

¿Podrá Ed derrotar a Motoko¿arriesgará su vida revelando su oscuro secreto? Assassin: El enigma de Tetsu, Capitulo 3: No puedes matar a una sombra.

Fin de capitulo 2.


End file.
